I'm Sorry
by caseylubsyou
Summary: sasuxhina: part 1 of 3 series. geishas aren't suppose to love. but what happens if she does? the story of a geisha and her first love. AU
1. cursed

hello!! i'm here with another story. I know i hardly ever update but i have FINALSS!!! Also, i have the friggin meanest teachers who give effin 3 projects a week. augrhrgh. & this is a little plot the popped up in my head. along with the other one tears of the white lilies

about memory lane: i know what will happen next, but i dunno how to transition it together. So, it might take a while.

rings: stuck. totally stuck. plus it kinda lost my spirit to writing it. if you ahve any suggestion for the stories... please tell!!!!!!

this is part 1 of 3 i have in mind.

please enjoy!!!!!

disclaimer: i don't own naruto

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: cursed**

Hiashi ran through the crowds of people gathered around the street. His wife was bearing his child right now! He hurried past all the people, trying to get to his wife. How he has been waiting for the day for his heir to be born. At least he hopes for a heir.

Lost in thought, he bumped into a big guy, who looked pissed. The big guy pushed Hiashi out of the crowd & into what they were circling around.

Hiashi crashed into some high fortune telling dancer who was doing a performance for the crowd. The woman fell down hard on the ground, and looked up at him with raging eyes.

"How dare you interrupt my performance!" she yelled with anger, "May the demons of this world curse you unhonorable one! Your to be born daughter will be cursed! She will bring down your family clan, and bring the worst luck. Woe to this shabby town!"

With that, she gave a "harrumph" and left with her instrument player. The crowd around them started blabbering about what happened, and gave the hyuuga looks of disgust.

Startled, Hiashi stumbled towards his house. What had just happened? The hyuugas NEVER get cursed. "_your to be born daughter will be cursed!!"_ It echoed in his ears. He gave a forced laugh. Who believed a stupid fortune teller anyway? No. his family isn't cursed.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Hiashi paced back and forth outside his house, hearing his wife scream in pain from inside. The baby was due an hour ago & it still didn't come out!

His pace became gradually faster as the fortune teller's voice kept echoing in his head.

He then heard the sound of a newborn baby crying. He smiled. What did a stupid fortune teller know?

Hiashi rushed in to see his wife & baby. (A/N I dunno hinata's mom's name, so I'll just say his wife for now) His wife was covered in sweat, but was still smiling at the baby that the maid was holding.

Hiashi's smile fell down.

It was a girl.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**seven years later**

He couldn't believe what happened. He should have what the fortune teller told him from seven years ago.

His wife had just died

Hiashi blamed it all on their no good daughter, Hinata. She cursed the family.

Ever since she was born, nothing good ever came out of it. Their towns seemed to be getting into more fights, maids & cooks of the house fell ill. He didn't even get a son, just another daughter. How great.

Hinata was useless too. She had ugly purple hair with a pale face. She always stuttered—never talked correctly.

His brother seemed to have grown a fine young boy. But what did he have? A cursed weakling.

What a disgrace she was to their clan. He knew we should have abandoned her when she was born. But he didn't. He couldn't. After seeing the smile on his wife's face.

But now…

His wife was **dead**. While trying to protect Hinata from the bandits that she ran into.

How was it that Hinata ran into bandits. _Bandits._

Because she was cursed. She cursed his family, his clan.

He couldn't deal with this anymore.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxox

"Hinata" he called coldy to the little girl.

"Y-yes f-father."

"get dressed nicely. And look your best. We are going somewhere."

He got up and left, leaving behind a very excited Hinata.

Her father hardly ever talked to her, nonetheless acknowledge her. She was so happy that her father wanted to take her somewhere.

A maid came in and dressed Hinata up nicely in a blue kimono with pink flowers. She fixed Hinata's hair into a nice bun and placed a butterfly pin there.

"ne, riku-san." Hinata said, "d-do you kn-know where m-my f-father is t-taking me?"

"gomen hinata-chan. I have no clue." She replied. Even though she knew. How sorry she felt for the little girl who doesn't know anything.

"I s-see."

"well, your father is waiting for you! You don't want to keep him waiting."

"h-hai!!"

"you poor thing." Riku whispered as she left.

Hinata cheerfully ran outside where her father waited for her. He grabbed her hand and walked into the busy streets of Konoha.

She happily skipped along, excited to see where her father was taking her.

They walked until, hiashi stopped in front of a big house. He stepped in, bringing Hinata along.

As they entered the house, Hinata saw a bunch of beautiful girls outside, wearing the most beautiful kimonos, dancing to some sort of elegant music.

Hiashi told her to hurry up, as they entered a room.

There was a scary looking elderly woman there, sitting impatiently.

"is this the girl?" the woman asked.

Hiashi nodded.

The woman circled around Hinata, observing her face & body. Hinata didn't like her. The vibe of this place was freaking her out.

"She's ok." The woman said, " a bit too skinny, but will due."

HInata REALLY didn't like her.

The woman handed Hiashi a pouch & he bowed.

"f-father."

"You are to stay here. You are no longer my daughter." He left the room.

"otou-san!!" she shouted, running to the door. The woman gripped Hinata on the wrist.

"You live here for now on."

"wh-why?" she was on the verge of tears.

"your father just sold you."

* * *

casey: hoped you like it! don't forget to review!! they help me keep writing. and i REALLY am sorry for not updating the stories a lot. i'll update as soon as stinking finals are over. 

hinata: -sniff- my father sold me. why?

casey: you poor thing

hinata: please review to make my life happier. i don't want to stay miserable!


	2. she's worth something

**Diclaimer: casey does not own naruto!**

Casey: enjoy the story!!

* * *

**Chapter two: she's worth something**

Hinata sat in the corner whimpering in the dark, cold room. How? How could her father do this to her? Was he just going to leave her in this strange place? Hugging her knees, she cried. She was useless. That's why her father left her. He left her with that scary looking woman.

_-flashback-_

_The woman stared at her intently after her otou-san left. Still teary-eyed, she buried her face in her hands._

"_Stop crying you useless girl!" the lady snapped, "I've heard enough of those. And besides, it's not very womanly to cry. Only **babies** cry."_

_So it was true…everyone thought she was useless._

_The scary blonde woman stood up and motioned Hinata to follow her. She walked out of the room and into the halls as Hinata helplessly followed._

"_You shall call me oka-san and I do not respond by any other name" the woman in two long pigtails said, still walking down what seemed like an endless hallway. " You are to be attending a near by hanamachi geisha school from morning 6 am sharp till lunch time at 12 pm exact back at the okiya. You have 30 minutes to eat and right afterwards you will be put to work as…well let the girls decide that for you. After dinner at 6pm sharp, you are to be the maiko geishas' maid and lights are off 10 pm. Don't make it on time, you suffer the consequence." The woman finally stopped talking and stood in front of a room. "any questions?"_

_Hinata shook her head no, although there were ton of questions bobbing in her head._

"_good, now in here you go. You may rest today, but starting tomorrow you are to attend the school and work hard. Seek to your roommates for help…"_

_The blond woman pushed Hinata inside._

"_Hello!" a voice shouted, "you must be another one. Either a sold one, or an abandoned one."_

_Hinata turned around and saw two bright green eyes staring at her. "My name is Haruno Sakura! How about you?"_

"_A-ano…h-hyuuga hhinata."_

"_YOU'RE A HYUUGA!?!?" Sakura exclaimed, "but aren't they all powerful and protective of their clan? Why would they sell their own daughter?"_

_Hinata burst into tears._

"_oh…sorry, I…I didn't mean it that way!"_

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Hinata sighed, looking at the pink haired girl sleeping next to her. Tomorrow would be her first day of the horrible school and …well, life as a…geisha trainee. How would she survive?

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Morning rays burst through, and Hinata opened her eyes. She woke up and saw no one in the room, except for sakura, who seemed to be in a panic.

"Hinata-chan! Hurry up!" sakura yelled, running to the slide door, "You DON'T want to be late for class. The teacher is REALLY scary."

Hinata scrambled up and looked at herself in the mirror. She looked like a mess. Her hair was in a messy bun and her blue kimono was a bit wrinkled.

She quickly retied her hair as sakura shouted once more, "HURRY UP!!!!"

Hinata, taking one last glance in the mirror, ran to Sakura, who was accelerating at a high speed out of the okiya and onto the streets.

They ran until they stopped infront of a huge hanamachi house. The two shikomis ran in the house and the whole class which was outside at the moment, stared at them.

"well, well, well…" the teacher said, walking toward Sakura and Hinata. "looks like two little girls lost their way to school. We need a punishment for them, no?"

Hinata stared at the teacher wide-eyed. The teacher was really pretty, but her kimono was a bit intimidating. There was a picture of a python on it with fangs showing, with eyes fierce, just like the teacher's eyes.

"20 laps!" she said, "around this whole school, bending down, and with water jugs on your heads."

20 laps? Bending down? JUSG ON THEIR HEADS!?!?

"oh, wait…" the snake woman looked down at the two girls, "you don't seem so familiar… another new one, eh? What's your name?"

"h-hhyuuga h-hhinata."

"a hyuuga?" the woman said a bit surprised, though her lips curled in amusement, "a hyuuga...first day, and late already? Well, let me tall you this, I am anko-sensei and I do Not like it when students are late, because students who can't get to school on time, won't be able to learn, and those of you who don't learn, CAN'T be a GEISHA. Understood? Now go! Go do your 20 laps"

Hinata just stared at her, tears about to fall down.

"I SAID **GO!!**" the sensei screamed. Sakura immediately ran to where a whole bunch of jugs were on the side, and Hinata hesitantly followed.

This just had to be a joke.

"w-we, really have t-to do t-this?" hinata asked.

Sakura grunted as she picked up a jug. "yup. When that woman says to do something, she MEANS it. Never kids around."

Bewildered, Hinata picked up a jug, which, not to mention, was REALLY heavy!

And so the two girls started their laps around the huge hanamachi house. After about 4 laps, Hinata felt like she was about to faint. And it was barely the fourth lap! She looked ahead at Sakura who seemed perfectly fine.

How could she handle this?? Was she some unnaturally strong woman?

Hinata, continuing on, felt tears down her face. Not again. What has she done bad to make kami make her suffer like this?

She turned around and saw some other kids behind her. When did they get here? Did the woman make them all do it!?!

How was she going to survive this **hell**?

xoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxox

Hinata fell down onto her mat. She actually did the 20 laps, and no one seemed to care. It took the whole time of "learning".

She looked at the pink-haired friend lying next to her.

"s-sakura-chan."

"hmm."

"why…w-why do you w-want to be a geisha?" Hinata asked.

"well," sakura answered, "I want to be acknowledged. I want to be known for something. Geishas are supposed to be beautiful, and i…I want to be beautiful. I want people to look at me and see something."

"b-but" Hinata argued, "H-how can y-you endure this…this pain?"

Sakura closed her eyes and sighed. "It's worth it. If I wait, if I just wait and do my best at everything…then I know it will come. I WILL become a geisha. Just watch."

"How is it worth it!??!" Hinata sat up and yelled back, tears falling from her eyes, "how can you say that it's worth it to become someone that's just beautiful on the outside but inside it being torn apart into pieces?! How can you say that?!?"

"because I am already torn apart on the inside." She let out in a small whisper. "I was already torn the day my dad killed my mom." A tear slid down her cheek. "I have nothing left but to be beautiful…just like my mom. Cause…cause she was a geisha."

Hinata remained silent.

Sakura got up, wiped her tears and said with enthusiasm, "come on Hinata. We can do it. We'll become the greatest geishas and show those people that we are worth something."

Hinata looked at Sakura in awe. If only she was like her. If she was like Sakura, her father wouldn't have sold her in the first place.

Her father always thought of her as a disgrace. And all the time hinata just kept quiet. All those times when her father was drunk and shouted at her about how she was a pain to the hyuugas. All that time, Hinata just kept quiet and looked down.

But, not anymore. Coming to this place made her realize that she couldn't take it anymore. She was going to show them. Hinata was going to show **him**, her dad, no, that hyuuga that she was **NOT** a disgrace, she was **NOT** a useless person, she was **NOT** a cursed freak.

Because, she is…no, she **was** a hyuuga. But not anymore. She is just Hinata. And she was no longer going to feel useless.

**She was going to show hyuuga hiashi that SHE is WORTH SOMETHING.**

* * *

Hanamachi: the area where geishas live

Okiya: the house where geishas live

Maiko: stage before becoming a full geisha

Shikomi: the first stage of a becoming a geisha hinata & sakura are in first stage

Kami: God in Japanese

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Casey: yay! I'm done! Ooh, I think I like this story best, so if I don't update my other ones as much as this…well you know why(:

Hinata: I'm not going to be weak anymore!! –evil glare in her eye-

Casey: -pat pat- yes, I have taught you well

Sasuke: hey, when do I get to come in!?!

Casey: umm…sooner or later. Maybe around the 5th chapter? Sorry, because I want to build on hinata's character. And then later will be the romance(;

Hinata: please review!!!


	3. Feminine artwork

**Casey: **Hello! I know you're all thinking that I am such a liar. Wah, I'm sorry. My computer shut down and so we had to get it fixed…and it took a while. Grr. And all the while I wrote a buncha stuff in my little fanfiction journal (teehee:)) but I lost that stupid journal. All i can say is, I'm sorry. But still, hope you enjoy. And I'm gonna be updating a chapter of each story I have since it's spring break for me right now. And I have no life. Until I have to study. Bleh. On with the story!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own naruto and I never ever ever will.

* * *

**Chapter three: feminine artwork**

Hinata got up early the next morning and looked at the sack next to her. Maybe the "oka-san" wasn't TOO mean, since in the sack was a new kimono for Hinata to wear. It was plain, pink, and ugly. Ok, so the oka-san either has absolutely no taste in kimonos or she's just blind, but at least she has two pairs of clothing.

Everyone around her were still sleeping, exhausted from all the work they had to do the night before. Hinata quietly changed into the hideous pink kimono in the corner of the room and braided her midnight blue hair to one side.

Today was a new start for our little heroine. Today was the day when she was not useless, and she was going to work her little butt off to become a geisha…to show her father that she was no family curse.

With a deep breathe, little Hinata stepped out of the room and walked out of the long hallway.

"Hinata?" a sleepy voice called out. Hinata turned around and saw her pink-haired friend, rubbing her eye. " Where are you going?"

Trying her best not to stutter, Hinata replied, "To school."

"Why are you going so early?" sakura asked with a yawn.

"I don't want to be late again…"

"ok, just wait for me a bit. Let's go together." Sakura walked back into the room and dressed as Hinata waited outside for her.

After the green-eyed shikomi came out, the two girls walked out of the okiya and to their geisha school.

They cheerfully walked throughout the streets which was pretty much empty. All of a sudden, Hinata felt some sort of impact against her body that made her fall to the ground.

"oh my gosh, Hinata-chan!!" Sakura bent over her friend who was apparently unconscious. She looked up at the guilty one who pushed her. She just stared up at the guy who was panting hard. Sakura couldn't clearly see his face since it was covered by dark black bangs.

"I…gomen…" The boy looked around, and with a sigh of relief, picked up weak little Hinata bridal style and grunted, "where to?"

Sakura blushed when she saw his face…the most perfect one she's ever seen.

"a-aano… this way."

He followed Sakura to the geisha school and the boy raised a brow.

"Geisha school?"

Turning bright red, Sakura nodded and entered the school. They walked into their classroom and the boy placed Hinata down.

Sweat falling down from his neck, the boy said, "I gotta go now. Tell the girl I said sorry when she wakes up."

"W-wait, but…" sakura got cut off when he disappeared. That was weird…

Hinata stirred, and her eyes slowly opened. With a groan, she got up and asked, "Sakura-san, what happened?"

The friend just turned red and said, "well…um some guy bumped into you and you fell unconscious, so he carried you here. Um…do you feel any better?"

Hinata nodded. She had a little headache, but it didn't matter.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Soon afterward, everyone came running in, and the snake sensei as Sakura and Hinata liked to call her, walked in dragging a huge box into the room.

"Ok, today we are going to practice the art of fanwork." The sensei threw a fan to everyone, and grabbed one herself, opening it in one swift and graceful motion.

"To you children, this may just look like an ordinary sensu, but to geishas," she then shut the fan in another graceful motion, "it's a type of feminine artwork that is used to entertain men. This is nothing compared to the ones you must accomplish as you climb the rungs of becoming a geisha. So now, you are going to have to learn and master this in order to graduate out of this class."

"Now," she continued, "watch my hand closely." The snake sensei held the fan loosely yet in a firm grip so that it wouldn't fall. Then she quickly moved her fingers in a serene motion that opened the fan. "The whole key to this is balance. It's no use if you have power and could open it faster than anyone else if you have no balance or grace. I want you little kidlings to try now. I expect it to be perfect in ten minutes."

Hinata, after paying careful attention to the snake sensei, eagerly tried to open the fan. The fan opened half way and came to a stop. She tried once more but to no achievement.

Was opening a stupid little fan perfectly that hard? Hinata stared at her hands. She slowly opened and closed her hand repeatedly until Sakura, who was next to her, asked, "HInata, what are you doing?"

Hinata felt the difference of having a lot of pressure on your hands, and having none. So, what she had to do was to even it out so that she didn't hold it too tight, or too loose…she had to balance it out to be perfect.

She grabbed the fan once more, and tucked the end part between her index finger, middle finger and the thumb. Then, in a swift little swing, she opened the fan perfectly.

"Hinata-chan, how did you do that!?!" Sakura exclaimed.

Hinata smiled and answered, "balance."

Anko sensei walked to Hinata and patted her on the head. "Good job new one. Keep it up."

The whole class time, all the little girls practiced swinging the fan open and closing it.

"Ok, little kiddies," snake sensei said, "For those of you who can't get the simple concept of balance, I want you to practice it all day until you can perfect it. If it isn't perfect by tomorrow, get ready for a punishment. And for those of you who can do it perfectly fine, good job. Tomorrow we will practice using your wrists and arms to create a dance. Dismissed."

Little Hinata and Sakura ran out of the school house.

"Ne, Hinata-chan, does your head still hurt?" Sakura asked.

"Not really." Hinata replied, smiling.

While walking to the okiya, Hinata looked up at the clear blue sky. Everything was going to be alright. She was going to try her hardest to become the best geisha. Hinata looked at Sakura and grinned. Everything was going to be just fine…

* * *

**Casey:** SOO…did you like it? Hehe, I don't know much about that little fan thingy…so I kinda made it up. Sorry for the grammar mistakes. Anywhoo… please review (:

OOH && i won't promise you, but I'll try to put the next chapter up this week. It will have a little time skip…ok, a huge time skip. But, I added sasuke in there. So review!


	4. Neesan

Hello. Yet again here with another chapter! Thank you to all those who reviewed! You make me happier than chocolate chip cookies! And to clear the confusion…when she was sold, she was seven but after the time skip…she would be fifteen. && to Miranda…um Naruto definitely will be a big part of the series…but probably a little teeny weeny part for this particular story. (: I actually had this story typed a while ago but something was wrong with fanfiction upload so. eh. ENJOY && please review!!

btw...this is not gonna be like memoirs of a geisha. actually, i never saw the movie, so i wouldn't know. but anyway...yea :D

Disclaimer: Casey doesn't own Naruto. And she thinks these disclaimer things are starting to get annoying.

* * *

**Chapter Four: Nee-san**

**EIGHT YEARS LATER**

Hinata ran through the Hanamachi streets. Today was finally the day. After all those hard years of cleaning, learning, and getting scolded by the other geishas, she was going to become a maiko. Finally…finally, she would become a step closer to become a great geisha.

She quickly entered the hanamachi schoolhouse and saw Sakura already there. Her pink haired friend waved to her cheerfully.

"Hinata-chan!" she exclaimed, "Isn't this exciting?"

Hinata nodded. It was big thing for them to move on to the maiko stage. It was the final stage before becoming a full ledge geisha.

"Ne, Hinata-chan, don't you wonder who your one-san is going to be?" Sakura asked, "I hope we don't get scary one-sans."

Their little conversation was cut short when a really beautiful woman with crimson eyes and lips, and black silky hair stepped outside of the room.

"Congratulations to you few minarais who were able to become maikos." She said, in a strong lulling voice, "As of today you are all officially maikos and your one-sans will come to you in just a moment. And from this point on everything will be hard. Those who are weak will back down, but those who are strong will be able to break through this barrier and become a beauty…a geisha."

As on cue, about 12 more beautiful geishas came out with smiling faces. While they discussed to themselves about who will get with which pupil, Sakura nudged Hinata.

"Hey, Hinata-chan. You see that woman over there?" Sakura asked, pointing at the woman who was just talking right now, "I heard that she was a legend amongst the geishas. And that when it comes to training the younger ones, she's pretty harsh. I heard some people say that every maiko she trained quit because of her."

Hinata stared in disbelief. How can such a beautiful woman make so many hard working kids quit?

"Are you sure?" Hinata asked, "She doesn't really seem..."

Hinata was cut off by the woman clearing her throat. "I will call your names one by one and your one-san will take you to their respective quarters to tell you the basics of your training. Ok… Fumiko."

"Hai."

"Amaya."

"Hai."

"Sakura."

"Hai." she said, giving Hinata a wink.

And one by one, all the girls' names were called…and soon Hinata was only left with the beautiful woman and she looked at Hinata with a gentle glare.

"Hinata."

"H-hai."

The woman walked around Hinata, as if making mental notes to herself about the girl. Hinata felt like the woman's stare was burning holes through her skin.

"Hello, Hinata-chan. I'm Kurenai Yuhi...your one-san. You will call me nee-san, understood."

Hinata nodded. So, she got the scary teacher. Perfect. But, it didn't matter. She was going to try her best no matter what. After all, what's better than being taught by the best?

"Good." Kurenai said, patting Hinata on the head. "Come. I am going to work you hard. If…if you have the potential, I will teach you _the dance_. But, we'll have to see about that."

-----------------------------------------

Hinata and her nee-san went to the vast hill beyond the hanamachi streets. The grass was bright shades of green, and the sun was shining brightly.

"A-ano…nee-san, why are we here?" Hinata asked, curiously.

Kurenai smirked saying, "For your training, of course. We'll see if you're…_eligible_ for this dance. Now, I want run up and down this hill."

Hinata nearly choked. "A-ano...run? Demo…does it really…"

"Do you think I would be making you do something that not necessary, child?" the geisha said, "Quit your yapping and do as I say. Run up and down this hill."

"D-demo"

"NOW!!"

Hinata quickly ran down the hill and back up, and then stopped where her nee-san was. Talk about weird training.

"Did I tell you to stop, Hinata?"

"A-ano…no, but…"

"No buts. Keep doing so till I say you can stop."

Hinata looked at the woman like she was crazy, but reluctantly did as her sensei told her to. Although, she found absolutely no use in running, she decided to impress her nee-san and ran at an incredibly fast speed.

Hinata thought her nee-san would be having a smile of approval, but she was frowning. 'What am I doing wrong?' Ignoring the teacher, Hinata just kept running up and down the hill and she soon got very tired.

"What's wrong, Hinata? Tired already?" Kurenai asked. Hinata stared at her teacher. What did she mean ALREADY? "I'm disappointed, Hinata" the geisha continued, "Very disappointed. I was originally going to make you do 100 more laps, but seeing how you're not getting it, I'm gonna have to add 20 more laps. Do 120 laps and then you can go home."

And with that, Kurenai left the hills, leaving Hinata alone. 'Why is she leaving? Does she mean it when she told me to do 120 laps?'

With an exasperated sigh, Hinata started running up and down the hill again.

--------------------------------------

It was nightfall, and Hinata, with sweat dripping down her face, finally finished her 120th lap. Gasping for breath, Hinata lied down on the grass and let out a forced smile. She actually did it.

After lying there for a while, she picked herself up with a grunt and slowly stumbled back to the okiya. If this was only the beginning of her training, how much worse will this get?

She walked through the nearly deserted streets. Hinata never noticed how long the okiya seemed from the hanamachi schoolhouse. She let out a stifled laugh as she continued on the road when she suddenly fell unconscious.

---------------------------------------------

Sasuke was passing by the streets. Nobles weren't supposed to be walking to places by themselves, but not like it mattered to him. He never cared about what his parents told him anyway. Sasuke started rubbing his right jaw. The stupid bastards he fought with seriously punch hard.

He stumbled on his way home, grumblying on about how he hated his life, when he saw a limp figure on the ground. 'Is that a human or a rag?' He cautiously approached the lump and saw that it was indeed a human…no, a girl.

'What is a girl doing lying down in the middle of the street?' The young man shook her limp body. "Oi…oi…wake up." The body started to stir and his cold hard black eyes met soft, innocent lavender eyes. Those eyes seemed very familiar to him for some weird reason…

"W-who are you?" the girl asked weakly.

"Ah…I just saw you on the ground while passing by…just making sure your ok."

The girl nodded and tried getting up. She held onto Sasuke's hand for support and stood on her wobbly feet.

"Arigato." She said as she forcefully walked down the road. Sasuke shrugged, turned around and started walking back to his house when he heard a thump. He turned back around and saw the girl lying on the ground again.

Sasuke let out a sigh. He couldn't just leave her there, he wasn't that cold-hearted. He picked the girl up who was, thank goodness, incredibly light, although she was really sticky and sweaty. 'Now, where to take her.'

"Oi…" he said, shaking the girl. "hey, girl."

Her eyes slowly opened as he asked, "Where do you live?"

"O-okiya" she replied weakly, closing her eyes again.

He raised a brow. A geisha, eh?

Sasuke walked to the okiya with the girl in his arms. He had a lot of explaining to do to his parents when he got back home.

--------------------------------------------------

_A little girl with lavender eyes and dark blue hair was holding onto a little bunny doll in the corner of her room. She covered her ears as she heard her parents fighting, again._

"_I've had enough" a low voice shouted, "Trouble. That's what she is. Nothing but TROUBLE and that's all she'll ever be!"_

"_Stop. How can you say that to your own child?! She's just a little girl." Said a feminine voice._

"_Oh, but am I wrong? Is what I'm saying wrong?!"_

"_Hiashi…you're drunk, you should really get some rest."_

_In the room, the little girl started crying. Her parents always fought. Of course, she was too young to understand what they were saying, but she knew. She knew they were fighting because of her. The girl started sobbing, trying to muffle her cries. Why? Why was life like this? What did she ever do wrong?_

_The door suddenly slid open and her father came in._

"_You." He said pointing at her, "You little brat. One day…One day… I will…"_

"_Stop it!" the mother yelled, grabbing onto the father. "Let go of me!" he yelled, pushing the woman out of the way. He walked towards the scared little girl. She tried scooting as much as she could to the corner of the wall, away from the man, but he was still coming closer._

_The father forced his daughter to her feet and slapped her. The girl's tears kept flooding down as the man glared at her. _

"_Don't cry you little weakling. Only weak people cry and **HYUUGAS** aren't WEAK." He hissed. The girl still continued crying. Silently... Silently the girl prayed, that one day… one day, she would be acknowledged by her father. And that one day, he would be proud of her and not look down on her. One day...one day. When will that day come?_

Hinata woke up with a startle, gasping hard, and tears flowing down her face. Why did she all of a sudden have this dream?

"Hinata-chan, are you ok?" Sakura asked who was sitting next to her futon. Hinata nodded and wiped the tears off her face

"Are you sure? You were crying and whimpering." Her pink haired friend said, worried.

"Daijobu!" Hinata said with a smile, "Demo, what happened? What time is it?"

"Nani, you don't remember anything?" Sakura asked. Hinata shook her head no. "Well…right now it's around midnight and let's see…around 6, after we ate dinner I noticed that you were missing. So I was looking for you when I asked a geisha-sensei…you know that one scary person, where you were. At first she seemed surprised and then she said that you're fine, so I was just taking a walk when a fine looking fella walked up to me with you in his arms. You were all sweating and fainted and stuff, so I asked him to carry you here and then when I was going to thank him he disappeared! But, he was very good looking –blush-."

Hinata blinked. She didn't remember anything. Only that she was doing those 120 laps and then…it went blank after that.

"But, it doesn't matter, as long as you're here, right?"

Hinata answered with a smile. As she went back to sleep.

"Demo…" Sakura said, lying down on her futon, "It seems like Deja Vu."

"Eh?"

"Remember that time long ago, when some stranger bumped into you and carried you to the school? It felt like it was happening again. "

"I don't really remember." Hinata said with a yawn. "Good night Sakura-chan"

"Good night Hinata…"

----------------------------------------------

The next day, Hinata got up early to shower, cause she stank like gym socks. After showering, she and Sakura were talking about their one-sans.

"She's really cool!" Sakura said with a mouth full of rice balls, "Her name is Shizune-san. And she told me to just call her Shizune! She's already thinking of a new name for me! What about you Hinata-chan?"

"Well…" Hinata started, "uh…remember that one really pretty but supposedly strict geisha?" Sakura nodded. "Well…she's my one-san."

Sakura spit her food out. "NANI?!! Are you serious??!"

Hinata gave a little nod.

"Good luck Hinata-chan. I pity you."

"Arigato?…I'll try my best." And with that, Hinata left to go find her sensei. Unlike back when she attended the school, the maikos had to go find their one-san and follow them wherever they go.

Hinata looked all over the okiya but couldn't find her nee-san. She saw everyone else with their one-san, but where was hers? She decided to go find her after resting a while in that hill she was at yesterday. That place was actually very soothing if you didn't have to run. Hinata happily skipped along, and froze when she saw her nee-san there.

"It's about time you came." She said. "So…did you do your 120 laps?"

"Hai, nee-san." Hinata answered. Kurenai smiled. "When I normally tell my students to do this, they always complain and never do it. Do you understand why I made you do it?"

Hinata shook her head no.

"Hinata, to become a geisha you must have the will to do anything, no matter what. You have to be able to sacrifice everything…even…even love. And everyone says it's a cinch and they will never give up no matter what, but the hardest part is how long that that spirit goes. When you ran up and down the hill yesterday, you went at an incredibly fast speed. But what happened after a couple of laps? That's what happens to most geishas. At first, their will of being a geisha is strong, and are willing to do anything. But that will soon fades…and they end up giving up. But, when you run the hill at an even pace, you were able to finish, weren't you? Although it was tiring, you never stopped. That's the kind of will geishas need. No matter what obstacles come in your way…you must never stop."

Hinata stared at her sensei in awe. Now, she just had a power boost. She wanted to be just like her nee-san. Beautiful, gentle, serene, strong, and yet so wise.

"And so, Hinata. I decided…. to teach you the dance. But, just promise me…that no matter what happens, you WON'T fall in love."

Hinata nodded. "I promise."

* * *

Maiko: the last stage before becoming an official geisha. This lasts probably many many years

minarai: the stage before becoming a maiko. This stage doesn't last very long.

I tried making this chapter really long. Hehe, I wonder if it is. Well, anyway, I actually introduced Sasuke, and Hinata's "nee-san". Hoped you liked this chapter! Please review!! Next chapter…will be about the dance hinata learns. sorry from grammatical errors. Till then… ja ne!

&& once again thank you to all thee wonderful reviewers! You all make me happier than chocolate chip cookies! Wait…my bad I already said that. hehe. Anywhoo, thank you so much. I give you all hugs and cookies.


End file.
